<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This has got to stop by Aoife259</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207244">This has got to stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife259/pseuds/Aoife259'>Aoife259</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco and Hermione have a child, Draco marries Hermione, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry and Draco friends, Harry marries Ginny, Ron and Harry no longer friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife259/pseuds/Aoife259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione are married, with a 3 year old daughter. But someone is out to get them,and after a mysterious burglary, Draco decides to take action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/ Lavender Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, and first of all, thank you so much for clicking on this story! I sincerely hope it doesn't disappoint! If you have the time, I would absolutely love if you could leave a comment! I will be adding chapters every couple of days/whenever I have the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco hastily tied the shoelaces of his black suit shoes, buttoned up his also black suit jacket and strode gracefully into the kitchen where his wife, Hermione Granger was deeply engrossed in a book, she was twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, seemingly unaware of his presence until he walked over and placed a hand on her back <br/>"What?!?" She leaped off her stool and thrust a hand into her pocket, groping for her wand.<br/>"Hush, its just me!" he calmed her with a hug. She was growing increasingly worried since their house had been burgled a couple of weeks ago, luckily everything was covered by their insurance, and the thief hadn't taken anything apart from a glass vase that the pair had deemed ugly anyway.<br/>But still, their house had been burgled and it led to questions.<br/>It had to have been a Wizard or a Witch who broke in, as they had placed charms and protective spells around their home after they had been bombarded by the paparazzi shortly after their weeding. Howlers had also came, along with letters that contained curses. It had been all over the newspapers, "Hermione Granger, famed hero from the Golden trio has married former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy", followed by an article explaining why this marriage was a terrible idea and should never have happened. She told him not to worry, that it would all die down in a couple of weeks. But it didn't, and they were both constantly on edge, waiting to see who would call across the street, looking for a fight.<br/>His family had been disgusted, and he was thanking God that his father was in Askaban, facing life sentence for his actions during the war.<br/>His Mother, had been deemed not guilty, as she hadn't actively participated in any Death Eater activities. He himself had also been found not guilty, thanks to the help of Potter and Hermione.<br/>He smiled at the thought of Potter, who along with his wife, Ginny Weasley, had wholeheartedly  supported both the marriage, and the arrival of their child, Rose, Potter was even his daughters Godfather!<br/>He had apologized on multiple occasions, and to his enormous relief, both  Harry and Ginny had forgiven him.<br/>The same could not be said for the Weasel though. <br/>He had been furious with Hermione for marrying Draco, and had refused to speak with her. Once he realized Harry and Ginny were going to be supportive, he grew angry at them too. It had been frightening, to see him lash out at his former best friend and sister, and Draco felt it was his fault. He tried approaching Ron, to apologize in person, but all he got was a bloody nose.<br/>Ron couldn't really say much, for a year later, it was discovered that he had gotten Lavender Brown pregnant, and married two years after that. The newspapers didn't complain about that marriage.</p>
<p>Anyway, back to the situation on hand. The couple had faced multiple ambushes since their marriage, mainly from people who had been with him during his Hogwarts years, thought thankfully, a lot of people were on their side.<br/>He was all dressed up today  for he was travelling to the ministry to speak with a lawyer, he was fed up of the hate he and his wife were receiving and it was time to get help.<br/>He was certain this "burglary" wasn't really a burglary, for why would a Wizard powerful enough to break through several layers of enchantments, go to all that trouble just to steal a vase? It didn't add up. And he was going to get to the bottom of this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ministry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second chapter of ( hopefully ) many! I hope you like this one! There is many questions that  still needed to be answered though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With quick strides, Draco briskly marched down the street, towards the Ministry. Ever since the War, the Ministry has been made far easier to access for reasons Draco couldn't fathom. He wasn't bothered by it though.<br/>Upon entering the Ministry, a voice called across the corridor to him. "Malfoy! Get your ass over here"<br/>Draco grunted. Blaise.<br/>"What you doing in the ministry at this time of the morning?"<br/>"No business of  yours anyway" Was his snide remark as he continued down the hallway.<br/>Honestly, sometimes it was obscure to think that guy had once been popular.<br/>Heading over to the door that read: Mr. Bones, Lawyer and Auror, Available by appointment only. Draco couldn't help but feel a tiny bit nervous. Inside that door was the man who hopefully could help fix the problems he and Hermione were going through. So with a deep breath, he knocked firmly on the door.<br/>After several seconds the door still hadn't been answered, he knocked again.<br/>When no answer came Dracos' temper flared "who does this guy think he is, showing me up like that?" He though before barging in.<br/>What he saw made him wish he never came.<br/>Lying dead on the floor, was Mr. Bones himself.<br/>Draco felt like throwing up. This guy wasn't killed by magic. It was a murder by a knife. <br/>He had to get someone. <br/>Sprinting down the corridor, Draco hastily plucked his cell phone from his suit pocket and dialed in Potters' number.<br/>"Potter," He cried, nearly fainting from relief when the Auror answered his desperate ringing." Potter, Mr. Bones is dead on the floor of his office, you need to get here now!"<br/>At the other side of the ministry, Harry snapped into action, he yelled to his colleagues to get the Minister. He came to a shuddering halt as he and Draco almost collided into each other as they both started charging in the direction of the office where Draco had found Mr. Bones. <br/>"Oh Merlin" whispered Harry as he caught sight of the body.<br/>"Oh Merlin is right" Draco agreed.<br/>"ok," Harry suddenly found himself in business mode. "The Minister is coming, so we need to clean this up and then he can be brought to St.mungos to be examined"<br/>"You want me to clean THAT up?" Draco was ashamed to find a trace of panic in his voice.<br/>"Afraid so. "<br/>Muttering softly under his breath pleading to Morgana, Draco went to fetch the cleaning supplies while Harry made a few more phone calls.<br/>opening the door to the cleaning cupboard, Draco let out the second gasp of the day.<br/>"Holy Merlin" <br/>For tossed carelessly in front of him was a knife covered in blood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters ( Excluding Rose Malfoy ) belong to J.K Rowling. I do not take credit for the creation of any of those characters. This work is purely for entertainment purposes and I am not profiting from this.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters ( excluding Rose Malfoy ) belong and were created by J.K Rowling</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>